


Without Hesitation

by wholockian151



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, i can totally see dean doing this wow, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian151/pseuds/wholockian151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are heading out on a hunting trip and Dean, being a worrisome mother hen, makes sure Cas is going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> A quick write-up of this lil prompt http://slytheringsnake.tumblr.com/post/59695610472

Dean zipped up his last bag and moved towards the door to where Castiel was standing.

"Now, you're sure you're going to be alright? You have my number in case anything comes up?" Dean asked, concern lacing his voice. The angel was still getting over falling, and he wanted to make sure Cas would be alright alone.

"Yes, Dean. You've already gone over this. Thrice," Cas replied slightly annoyed. "I have your number, weapons close by, and all the sigils and wards have been strengthened. I'll be fine." Sam walked past him out the door to the Impala, putting his own bag in the trunk.

Dean turned back to the angel. "Ok. Stay safe," and without hesitation, as if it was second nature, leaned forward and put a quick kiss to Castiel's lips. Dean smiled and closed the door, leaving an awestruck angel in his wake. As he got in the driver's seat of the car, he paused.

"Did- did I just kiss Cas?"

Sam smirked, "Yup."

"Oh," then after a few seconds he revved the engine and backed out of the driveway.


End file.
